


Peaceful Slumber

by jitterbug_x



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moby Dick References, Reading Aloud, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sleeping In, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Wordcount: 100-500, it's not stated but it's there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterbug_x/pseuds/jitterbug_x
Summary: Virgil is a mumble sleeper. Logan likes to wake up early.a.k.a gays in love
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 29





	Peaceful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt by @/sleepyvirgilprompts
> 
> I'm soft okay-

Call me Ishmael. Some years ago—never mind how long precisely—having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world. It is a way I have of driving off-

"mmnh..." 

Logan's eyes shifted from the pages of his book to the boy in bed beside him.

-the spleen and regulating the circulation. Whenever I find myself growing grim about the mouth; whenever it is a damp, drizzly November in my soul; whenever I find myself involuntarily pausing before coffin warehouses, and bringing up the rear of-

"nngh... L-Lo... mmh."

The logical trait placed his book on the bed-stand with a small 'thud'. He pulled the comforter over him and his boyfriend, spooning him ever so gently. 

"Virgil, baby?"

"...huh?" Virgil attempted to open his eyes, yet remained in a sleepy daze.

Logan's right hand covered the anxious trait's mouth as he placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "Shut the fuck up," Logan whispered lovingly.

Virgil flipped himself around, his head attempting to bury itself in Logan's chest. Mumbling something unintelligible, he threw his arms around Logan's shoulders, wrapping his legs around Logan's hips.

"What was that?"

"You too," Virgil said quietly. "Can't sleep with you-" A yawn interrupted the anxious side's words. "- reading out loud all the time."

Before Logan had a chance to respond, Virgil's grip on him slid. He was asleep already.

Oh well. Couldn't hurt to sleep in once in a while, Logan thought. Curling himself in on his boyfriend, Logan placed one last kiss on Virgil's forehead before they both fell back asleep.


End file.
